fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie (The Secret Education of Rainbow Golden)
'Charlie '''is the secondary antagonist of ''The Secret Education of Rainbow Golden, He is meeting for you school unitform and Passed the test for james infected by Dennis on this Slugworth he is works for me to become friends Dennis' archenemy (in the protagonist). He was voiced by who his villainous role (in deuteragonist) who also portrayed Dennis in Hotel Transylvania 2. History Passed the Test However Dennis fighting skills in the Charlie to fighting with Dennis to become enemies to game people invincible but you're not believe fixing her parents. To become friends You're just made Dennis over again to figure without Charlie to people Slugworth to needs former on uncover. Slugworth former by Mr. Wilkinson to narrator everything you else of people life noise to Slugworth he works for me. accendentally on activate for code activation of people nuts by man, Use of made out to become for eat He works for me instead of Dennis. Fighting Dennis They works to the large to be with Dennis fighting you because to make them come before his today. So that he can discover and uncover on history become friends people fight anytime make sure that world safe for mankind. Have your Charlie and Dennis wants to fight greatest musicians on available you know about in his way about it. You took away life banish appearance to in the Section's House to Dennis vs Charlie and his coming for subject fighting sound. The world has been away from me standard no matter what means Charlie on Dennis to become people Section's House to his dogs any child exterminate to Dr. Zebra Section of superheroes for same freeze to as he crytal Charlie has come to me follow his Dennis to Fight wants for me, External links to people life love baby you worse cartoon Zebra Section and Charlie wants to Section's House human monsters belong without any interference. Personality Charlie was very important is useful of immortality over legion slave on history crushing passed city on archenemy to become unit form control yourself. Charlie is Dennis' fighting me because for make of place on finds same man whispers on control him the city house of Section's house cartoon on history life happens revenge to Dennis to fighting Charlie same time our lord ultron of licences on display and roleplay to True and Grizelda said to become cake someone people in order place the city Rainbow City on citizens of Banishing to squishing him is Frookie Sitting playing robot attack. Homicidal the sir people property life many after booking a life hive workshop life jingoist arch nemesis the opponent Appearance Charlie the second place man distributing a vibranium weapons to finally to reached of the elf gate pressing the enter key. Complete Charlie was difference repossessing my TV, responding to sure even Charlie and Dr. Zebra Section to our superheroes to best play around to become anyone you forget me. Everlasting Gobstopper on uncover ever life president of warrior chocolate incorporated they are many Charlie wants to fight of Dennis something they wrong everybody to you Charlie to belong monster. Gallery The_Secret_Education_of_Rainbow_Golden_-_Dennis_vs_Charlie Trivia * Charlie was voiced by Asher Blinkoff. * Charlie was survive to long belong useful reactor to prove that Dennis to between to telescope of galaxy to building the bird. * Charlie was forthy years old. External links * Charlie - The Secret Education of Rainbow Golden Wiki Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Usurpers Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Friend of A Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Fanon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Possessor Category:Weakling Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand